In the modern-day development of motor vehicles, the development engineers strive to design as lightweight a motor vehicle as possible and, on account thereof, to reduce fuel consumption and environmental stress and to improve the handling of the vehicle on the road. The lightweight construction mode herein is implemented in that materials that have been traditionally used are replaced by newly developed materials of low density, for example. Components of the motor vehicle frame which in earlier days were produced from steel or aluminum are thus produced from fiber-plastics composites or from hybrid materials composed of a metal and of a fiber-plastics composite, for example. In comparison to aluminum and in particular to steel, the fiber-plastics composites are of a lower density, the weight being reduced on account thereof.
The mechanical properties of fiber-plastics composites differ from the mechanical properties of steel or aluminum such that the components from fiber-plastics composites have to be reinforced by rib structures and by insert parts. For example, DE 10 2012 213 663 A1 discloses a transmission support which is embodied from a profiled element and a rib structure. The profiled element and the rib structure are embodied so as to be integral and are produced from a single fiber-plastics composite.
It is disadvantageous in the embodiment described in DE 10 2012 213 663 A1 that the profiled element is embodied so as to be integral to the rib structure and on account thereof, depending on the choice of the fiber-plastics composite, either the integral component is weak in terms of rigidity and strength, or the production costs of the integral component are very high, since the entire integral component is produced from a highly stress-resistant fiber-plastics composite.